<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Весенняя константа by Mercury_s_cabbage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169139">Весенняя константа</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercury_s_cabbage/pseuds/Mercury_s_cabbage'>Mercury_s_cabbage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men, X-Men (Movieverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Exams, Falling In Love, M/M, Spring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:21:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercury_s_cabbage/pseuds/Mercury_s_cabbage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Была весна, а весной тяжело не быть рассеянным. Весной Чарльз всегда летал мыслями в облаках, путался в словах, совершал ошибки и необдуманные поступки. Это была его весенняя константа.<br/>Этой весной всё немного усложнилось.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Hank McCoy/Raven | Mystique</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Весенняя константа</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Я не знаю, почему они учатся в реальной школе, а не особняке. Просто так)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Чарльз стоял, не отрывая от него взгляда. Эрик тоже застыл, но по другой причине: он ожидал, что Чарльз что-то скажет, раз окликнул его в коридоре и подошёл ближе. А тот вдруг встал на носочки и поцеловал его прямо в губы. </em>
</p><p>Была весна, а весной тяжело не быть рассеянным. Весной Чарльз всегда летал мыслями в облаках, путался в словах, совершал ошибки и необдуманные поступки. Это была его весенняя константа. Если за окном набухают почки — жди какой-нибудь беды.</p><p>Весна пахла ручьями, талым снегом и свежим воздухом после дождя. Она звучала как гром посреди ночи, скрип оживших качелей, звонкая капель за окном и щебет птиц. Она грела кожу солнцем и липла к пальцам молодыми глянцевыми листочками.</p><p>На вкус она была как кофе. Вообще-то, когда ты преподаватель в школе, всё на вкус как кофе. И зима, и осень, и лето (особенно, его первая часть). Причём, кофе не простой, а, как однажды поэтически выразился Хэнк «кофе полуночный, выпитый на пути в царство сна». Когда Чарльз проходил мимо кофеен и чувствовал знакомый запах, первое, о чем он думал, было: «пахнет четвертными экзаменами». Потому что проверка контрольных работ до ночи — это тоже весенняя константа, даже если ты работаешь в школе мутантов.</p><p>***</p><p>— Я хочу спать, — зачем-то сказал Хэнк.</p><p>Было только полвосьмого, но спать хотели все. Чарльз, который телепатически хотел спать за них троих, устало зевнул и ответил:</p><p>— Я тоже. Сколько у тебя?</p><p>— Девять, — мгновенно отозвался Хэнк.</p><p>Ему не нужно было пересчитывать оставшиеся работы, чтобы назвать точную цифру. У него под рукой лежал список класса, из которого он вычеркивал тех, чьи тесты уже проверил.</p><p>— У меня семь, — сказал Чарльз.</p><p>— Везёт, — буркнул Эрик из-за соседнего стола.</p><p>— Это сочинения, — добавил Чарльз. — «Образ мутанта в современной литературе».</p><p>— А у меня тесты по праву. Завтра контрольная по истории, а я ещё это не проверил.</p><p>— Как написали? — спросил Чарльз с улыбкой, чтобы чуточку развеяться от работы этим разговором.</p><p>— Да как всегда, балбесы, — беззлобно сказал Эрик. — Пьетро играл со Скоттом в виселицу на полях, даже не стёр. Подписал: «Иллюстрация к вопросу о смертной казни».</p><p>Хэнк усмехнулся, услышав его слова.</p><p>— Тебе всё хиханьки, а у меня дети в своих правах не ориентируются, — пробормотал Эрик, пытаясь разобрать мелкий почерк. Повисло длинное молчание, нарушаемое только шелестом бумаг и скрипом красных ручек. Металлическая ручка Эрика писала сама по себе.</p><p>— Чёрт… — протянул вдруг Чарльз.</p><p>Слово «Чёрт» можно произнести с разной интонацией. Можно воскликнуть «вот же чёрт!», глядя, как твой пирог горит в печке, можно кисло процедить «чёрт», когда приходит осознание, что шпаргалки, над которыми ты страдал весь вечер, остались дома. В ситуации Чарльза «чёрт» было таким многозначительно-усталым, что, даже не зная контекста, Хэнку с Эриком ему посочувствовали.</p><p>— Я понял, что проверил тесты по английскому по одному варианту, — Чарльз посмотрел на товарищей по несчастью и грустно улыбнулся.</p><p>— А вариантов было два? — с пониманием спросил Хэнк.</p><p>— Три.</p><p>— Пиздец, — констатировал он.</p><p>Чарльз удивлённо расширил глаза. Эрик тоже с интересом развернулся. Хэнк понял, что сказал, и жутко смутился.</p><p>— Извините, я на нервах. И Рейвен ещё постоянно ругается матом из-за домашки. Как-то само вырвалось.</p><p>Чарльз понимающе кивнул, потом открыл рот, но тут же закрыл. Зачем-то посмотрел на Эрика. И только потом осторожно задал вопрос:</p><p>— Хэнк, просто любопытно, есть какие-то проблемы в том, чтобы… встречаться с ученицей?</p><p>Эрик заинтересованно поднял глаза. Хэнк покраснел.</p><p>— Ну, вообще-то, — сказал он, запнувшись, — Рейвен младше меня всего на год. Так что не думаю, что это проблема.</p><p>— Нет, я имею в виду профессиональную этику и всё такое, — быстро заговорил Чарльз, потом вдруг прервал сам себя и добавил: — Зря я спросил. Нетактичный вопрос, прости, можешь не отвечать.</p><p>Он уткнулся взглядом в сочинения. Хэнк с Эриком непонимающе переглянулись и вернулись к работе. Спустя две секунды, Ксавьер всё же заговорил, оправдываясь:</p><p>— У меня весной голова как будто совсем не соображает, вот и говорю невпопад…</p><p>— Это, наверное, из-за экзаменов, — предположил Эрик.</p><p>— Наверное, — вздохнул Чарльз, бросая в его сторону быстрый взгляд.</p><p>Он ещё с утра заметил, что Эрик переоделся в весеннее пальто. Чёрное, как и большая часть его одежды, оно ему невероятно шло, обтягивая широкие плечи и выделяя талию. Чарльз даже хотел сделать комплимент (совершенно по-дружески), но не мог вспомнить, было ли это пальто на Эрике прошлой весной. Хвалить старое пальто было бы странно. Нарушать личные границы Эрика и выяснять эту информацию в его голове — ещё страннее. Так что Чарльзу оставалось просто тереть виски пальцами и молиться, что его смущение не будет замечено.</p><p>Так уж получилось, что ему нравился Эрик.</p><p>Чарльз не до конца понимал когда именно это произошло. Наверное, чувства накапливались постепенно, вызревая, как крохотные незаметные бутончики, чтобы потом раскрыться пышными цветами и затопить собой всё вокруг. Его мысли теперь вообще походили на цветочный сад: он всё время думал об Эрике. Когда шёл в школу, старательно обходя лужи, когда сидел с кабинете, косясь на ворот его водолазки (если Эрик пил кофе, кадык под воротником ходил вверх-вниз, и лицо Чарльза становилось малиновым), когда, уже дома, ложился спать. Но перед сном он старался избавиться от мыслей, потому что соблазн провести полночи как озабоченный подросток перекрывало желание нормально выспаться. В моменты, когда сознание Чарльза всё же переключалось на посторонние предметы, чувство влюблённости всё равно оставалось с ним, слово аромат цветов прочно впитался в его одежду. Его тянуло вверх, как воздушный шарик, в животе было пусто и щекотно, а в груди так томно-сладко, что хотелось плакать.</p><p>Словом, Чарльз влюбился как подросток.</p><p>Вкупе с его рассеянностью, это невероятно мешало работать.</p><p>— Я, наверное, пойду домой, — сказал Хэнк, снимая сумку со спинки стула. — Возьму часть работ с собой.</p><p>— До завтра, — кивнул ему Эрик.</p><p>Голос у него был спокойный и бархатистый, такой, что заражал своим спокойствием остальных. Когда Эрик говорил: «К вечеру справимся», Чарльз чувствовал, что даже если чисто физически успеть было невозможно, Эрик не врал. Однажды, в начале весны, Ксавье не взял с собой пальто на работу, и, когда вечером разыгрался снегопад, совершенно не знал, что делать. Он как раз взволнованно бродил по кабинету, когда Эрик всё узнал, и сказал, как ни в чём не бывало: «Так я тебя довезу». И это звучало так естественно, что Чарльз даже удивился, как мог подумать, что выйдет по-другому.</p><p>Он задумался, и чуть не забыл попрощаться с Хэнком. «Всё эта рассеянность» — подумал Чарльз, надеясь, что выглядит идиотом только в своих собственных глазах.</p><p>***</p><p>Тем же вечером Чарльз решил: завтра он признается. И плевать, что там решит Эрик или остальные — так работать невозможно! Он каждый день встречал по дороге в школу море разных людей, и, как назло, почти все были в отношениях. Для этого не надо было концентрироваться, всеобщая атмосфера любви на улицах зашкаливала. И как тут думать о работе?</p><p>С утра его уверенность никуда не пропала, а к вечеру только усилилась. И, хотя сердце отчаянно билось, а голова кружилась от волнения, Чарльз повторял себе: так продолжаться больше не может. Его весенняя рассеянность и так мешала жить, а возведённая в квадрат могла привести к беде.</p><p>После шестого урока Чарльз заспешил по лестнице наверх, к учительской. По пятницам у Эрика не было последних двух занятий, и Чарльз боялся, что тот уже ушёл домой.</p><p>Он успел в самый последний момент: Эрик попался ему прямо около кабинета, уже в верхней одежде. Наверное, что-то забыл и решил вернуться. Ксавье подумал, что это хороший знак.</p><p>— Эрик! — окликнул его Чарльз.</p><p>Тот обернулся и как-то нервно улыбнулся.</p><p>— Привет, а я вот… Телефон в кабинете забыл.</p><p>— Наверное, заразился от меня, — усмехнулся Чарльз.</p><p>Эрик никогда не забывал вещи в учительской.</p><p>— Послушай, — выдохнул Чарльз и неловко отвёл глаза. — Нам нужно поговорить.</p><p>— Сейчас?</p><p>— Да, это очень важно.</p><p>Чарльз быстро поднялся по лестнице, подойдя к Эрику на расстояние одного шага. Когда их взгляды встретились, его сердце ушло куда-то в пятки, а язык словно стал ватным. Чарльз понял, что не может произнести ни слова, и молча не открывал от Эрика взгляда. Эрик тоже застыл, но по другой причине: он ожидал, что Чарльз что-то скажет, раз окликнул его в коридоре и подошёл ближе. За окном светил фонарь, по полу разливались сладкие розовые тени, исчерченные ветвями деревьев за окном. А потом Чарльз вдруг поднялся на носочки и приблизился к его лицу — медленно, как будто давая Эрику шанс возразить, и, не встретив возражений, осторожно коснулся своими губами его губ. Он почувствовал, что горит. Вспыхнул от касания, как спичка, и горит — горят плечи, щеки, губы, глаза с дрожащими ресницами. Это ощущалось почти физически, и Чарльз очень хотел бы зажечь Эрика тоже, передать вот это огромное, жгучее, переполняющее, чтобы он почувствовал то же, что Чарльз чувствует каждый день.</p><p>Но ничего не произошло. Эрик не ответил на поцелуй. Он стоял неподвижно, словно статуя, и даже не приобнял его. Чарльз почувствовал, как волнение сменяется разочарованием, а огонь затухает, оставляя вместо себя клубы дыма. Он с сожалением отстранился, сделал шаг назад, но уйти просто не смог. Уставившись в пол, Чарльз ждал, пока Эрик задаст вопрос, или разозлится, или молча пойдёт на улицу, чтобы его не видеть.</p><p>«Зачем, зачем, зачем» — билось у Чарльза в голове, одновременно с садистским облегчением от того, что больше не придётся всё скрывать.</p><p>— Пиздец, — тихо сказал Эрик, когда молчание затянулось слишком надолго. — Ну ты даёшь.</p><p>— Извини, я… Я… — Чарльз не нашёлся, чем себя оправдать, поэтому вжал голову в плечи. — Я пойму, если ты не захочешь меня видеть.</p><p>— Так это ещё и… Ема-ё, Чарльз…</p><p>Вообще, Эрик никогда не говорил «Ема-ё», так говорил только один человек в окружении Чарльза, но тот был слишком расстроен, чтобы это заметить.</p><p>— Блин, я даже не знаю, — продолжил Эрик. — Сейчас ты очень удивишься, но уверена, не так сильно как я.</p><p>Чарльз нахмурился при слове «уверена», поднял глаза и увидел, как очертания Эрика рассыпаются, а на его месте вырисовывается женская светловолосая фигурка.</p><p>— Чт… Рейвен?!</p><p>— Прости-прости-прости! — виновато затараторила девушка, — Я не просто не сообразила, что ты тоже до вечера в школе, и мы можем втретиться! Но ты тоже хорош, хоть бы предупредил, что ты собираешься меня — в смысле, его — целовать. Я аж застыла от неожиданности.</p><p>— Почему ты… А что ты здесь делала вообще? У вас уроки в шесть часов кончились!</p><p>— Я… Забыла кое-что в классе, — слукавила Рейвен. — И вернулась.</p><p>— В учительское крыло? В образе Эрика? — Чарльз старался выглядеть как можно более возмущенным, но на деле готов был провалиться под землю от стыда.</p><p>Рейвен ничего не ответила и с вызовом посмотрела ему в лицо.</p><p>— У меня к тебе не меньше вопросов.</p><p>— Я… — Чарльз хотел грозно прикрикнуть «Я здесь задаю вопросы», но вышло почему-то детское: — Я первый спросил. Отвечай.</p><p>— Что ж, ладно, — с напускной уверенностью сказала Рейвен. — Я пришла посмотреть вопросы завтрашней контрольной. Все в школе знают, что Эрик оставляет их в кабинете на ночь.</p><p>Чарльз слегка опешил. Он не ожидал, что такое странное стечение обстоятельств окажется вызванным сущей мелочью. Очень многие ученики ищут способы списать — совсем не многие учителя целуют своих коллег в коридоре.</p><p>— Ладно… В Эрика ты превратилась, чтобы не возникало вопросов?</p><p>— Ну, а зачем ещё? Точно не для… Ты понял.</p><p>По тому, как Рейвен опустила глаза, он понял, что девушка смущена не меньше, чем он сам. Однако, справлялась она с более успешно, потому что почти сразу воспрянула и спросила:</p><p>— А как ты можешь объяснить то, что ты сделал?</p><p>Её тон как бы кричал: «Ну и что, что я попалась, у меня хотя бы есть оправдание!». Чарльз замялся.</p><p>— Никак. Как ты поняла, так и есть.</p><p>— Серьёзно? Оу. Ладно. Хотя, я бы, на твоём месте, выбрала местечко поромантичнее школьного коридора. Какой-нибудь итальянский ресторанчик с пастой и красным вином…</p><p>— Я, кажется, не просил совета, — сердито сказал Чарльз, краснея.</p><p>— Ну как хочешь, — невозмутимо пожала плечами Рейвен. — Тогда я пошла.</p><p>— Только…</p><p>— Естественно, я ничего никому не скажу.</p><p>— Хорошо. Можешь идти.</p><p>Рейвен сделала шаг в сторону учительской, но Чарльз остановил её.</p><p>— К себе домой, Рейвен. И я скажу Эрику, чтобы запирал ящик.</p><p>Девушка надулась и зашагала в другую сторону, а Чарльз облегчённо выдохнул. Ситуация сложилась — ну просто хуже некуда. Хорошо ещё, что он ограничился простым поцелуем, а то мог бы и душу излить. Хотя, лучше бы и так. Потому что целоваться в губы с сестрой, пускай даже неродной…</p><p>Ксавье решил, что думать об этом сейчас не хочет, а все, чего хочет — так это горячего чаю с тортиком и дозой успокоительного.</p><p>Ближайший чайник был в учительской. Чарльз достал из кармана ключи, вставил в замок и попробовал провернуть, но ключ почему-то застрял на полпути. Прорычав по себя что-то нецензурное, Ксавье прижал дверь плечом и попробовал ещё раз. Замок не поддавался.</p><p>— Да что ж это такое! — воскликнул Чарльз, в сердцах пнул косяк, вытащил ключ, дёрнул ручку и тут же понял, почему дверь не отпиралась.</p><p>Она была не заперта.</p><p>Чувствуя себя полным идиотом, Чарльз вошёл в кабинет. И сразу же почувствовал себя ещё хуже, потому что за столом у стены сидел настоящий Эрик и печатал что-то за компьютером.</p><p>— Что, день плохой, с дверью бодаешься? — спросил он, не глядя.</p><p>— Не то слово.</p><p>Чарльз отвернулся, чтобы не выдать замешательства. Первое что пришло ему в голову: он спас Рейвен от пересдачи. Второе — Эрик мог слышать их разговор. Это, конечно, маловероятно, но…</p><p>Чарльз включил чайник, плюхнулся в кресло и тяжело вздохнул.</p><p>— Ученики? — кратко поинтересовался Эрик, нажимая кнопку на принтере.</p><p>— И это тоже. Пора брать выходной.</p><p>Чарльз устало закрыл глаза.</p><p>— Не говори.</p><p>Эрик развернулся в кресле и посмотрел ему в лицо.</p><p>— Чарльз? — позвал он.</p><p>— Да? — ответил тот, не глядя.</p><p>Эрик помолчал, ожидая, пока Ксавье откроет глаза и посмотрит на него.</p><p>— Что? — повторил Чарльз, глядя как улыбается друг.</p><p>— Свободен сейчас?</p><p>— Да вроде… А что?</p><p>— Знаю один хороший итальянский ресторанчик в паре минут отсюда. Паста, красное вино, романтика.</p><p>Эрик подмигнул и снова отвернулся к компьютеру, оставив Чарльза в полнейшем шоке.</p><p>Была весна, а весной сложно не быть рассеянным. Это константа. Но когда твой друг о тебе заботится, кидает нежные взгляды и улыбается при любой встрече… Что ж, это куда больше похоже на переменную.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Маленькое напоминание: вы можете оставить отзыв, тем самым поддержав меня)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>